


Bad Taste in Men

by angel_in_me



Series: Among the Alien Stars [6]
Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Brother-Sister Relationships, Gen, Humor, Relationship Discussions
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:20:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26421022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angel_in_me/pseuds/angel_in_me
Summary: — Не припомню, чтобы я должна была отчитываться перед тобой о том, с кем я встречаюсь, — отозвалась Сара. — К тому же, ты уже знаком с Рейесом, и сам сказал, что он не так плох.— Да, но тогда я думал, что он просто контрабандист с Кадары, — Скотт скрестил руки на груди. — А не грёбанный Шарлатан.
Relationships: Female Ryder | Sara & Male Ryder | Scott, Female Ryder | Sara/Reyes Vidal
Series: Among the Alien Stars [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1896562
Kudos: 1





	Bad Taste in Men

— Сара, мы можем поговорить?

Райдер поморщилась. Она хорошо знала этот тон. Обычно он означал, что Скотт узнал что-то, чего ему знать не следовало, и теперь её ждал долгий и неприятный разговор. В этом он был даже слишком похож на их отца. Алек Райдер тоже умел одним тоном показать, что собеседника ждали большие неприятности.

— Что такое, Скотти? — Сара постаралась, чтобы её голос звучал как можно более беззаботно, и ей это даже удалось. Вот только брата это явно не впечатлило.

— Когда ты собиралась сказать мне, что встречаешься с Шарлатаном?

Из всех вариантов того, что могло расстроить Скотта, о подобном повороте событий она как-то не подумала. О реальной личности Шарлатана знали единицы, и она довольно чётко дала понять своей команде, что сама расскажет Скотту правду, когда посчитает нужным. Но, кажется, кто-то всё же не сдержал язык за зубами. И когда она узнает, кто это был…

— Не припомню, чтобы я должна была отчитываться перед тобой о том, с кем я встречаюсь, — отозвалась Сара. — К тому же, ты уже знаком с Рейесом, и сам сказал, что он не так плох.

— Да, но тогда я думал, что он просто контрабандист с Кадары, — Скотт скрестил руки на груди. — А не грёбанный Шарлатан.

— И что это меняет?

— Что это… Ты издеваешься, Сара? — возмутился её брат. — Он же глава Коллектива.

— Да, я в курсе. И? — Сара знала, что такое поведение лишь разозлит Скотта, но ничего не могла поделать. Она уже давно приняла то, кем на самом деле был Рейес, и необходимость снова оправдывать своё решение, пусть и перед братом, её не радовала от слова совсем.

— Он криминальный авторитет, который держит в ежовых рукавицах Кадару, — кажется, у Скотта и правда не укладывалось в голове, как она могла так спокойно к этому относиться. — Это как, я не знаю… Как если бы ты встречалась Арией Т’Лоак. Ты хоть понимаешь, что будет, если на Нексусе об этом узнают?

— О реальной личности Шарлатана знают всего несколько человек, и многие из них находятся на этом корабле. Не думаю, что они доложат об этом Танну.

— Это безрассудно.

— Ну, из нас двоих ты всегда был более взвешенным в своих решениях, Скотт, — попыталась пошутить она. Не помогло.

— А как насчёт того, что он использовал тебя, чтобы избавиться от Слоан и Отверженных?

Сара поморщилась. Воспоминания о том, что случилось в пещерах Драулира, до сих пор отдавали горечью, но они с Рейесом с этим справились.

— Скотт, поверь, я тоже была не в восторге от того, что он солгал мне тогда, — честно призналась она. — Но Рейес был прав. Не в том, что не рассказал мне правду, а в том, что Слоан нужно было убрать. А насчёт его вранья… Мы всё обсудили, как взрослые люди. И я верю, что он не наступит на те же грабли второй раз.

— Ты так ему доверяешь? — поразился Скотт.

— Да, — кивнула Сара. — Он не перестаёт доказывать мне, что я сделала правильный выбор, дав ему ещё один шанс.

Скотт явно задумался над её словами, но они его не убедили до конца. Сара и не ожидала иного. Упрямство было семейной чертой Райдеров, а Скотт был особенно упёрт, когда дело касалось его моральных устоев. К тому же, Сара знала, что так проявлялась его забота о ней. И хоть это и раздражало, но всё равно было по-своему мило.

— Я просто не хочу, чтобы ты снова обожглась, — словно бы уловив ход её мыслей, сказал он наконец. — Мы оба помним, чем закончились твои последние отношения.

— Ауч, тебе обязательно каждый раз вспоминать Салил? — поджала губы Сара. — У всех бывают неудачи с азари.

— У меня не было.

— Потому что ты предпочитаешь парней.

Скотт лишь закатил глаза.

— Если он ещё раз тебя обманет, то ему несдобровать. Надеюсь, ты это понимаешь.

— Тебе придётся встать в очередь, — усмехнулась Сара. — Вся команда уже дала ему понять, что его ждёт крайне незавидная участь, если он ещё раз выкинет подобный фокус.

— Хорошо, — кивнул Скотт. — Но это его не спасёт от серьёзного разговора в нашу следующую встречу.

— Эй, я тут старшая сестра, так что это моя обязанность отпугивать твоих кавалеров.

— Я в мужчинах разбираюсь лучше тебя.

Сара невольно засмеялась

— Что? — удивился Скотт.

— Рейес в своё время тоже прокомментировал мой отвратительный вкус в мужчинах, — хмыкнула Сара.

— Хорошо, значит, он не безнадёжен.

— Иди уже отсюда, — возмутилась Сара. — Поприставай к Гилу. Он хотя бы это оценит!

— Зависть — отвратительное чувство, сестрёнка!

В голову Скотта полетел датапад, лежавший под рукой Сары, но он успел выйти из каюты прежде, чем она успела задеть его.

Сара лишь покачала головой. Что ж, всё могло пройти куда хуже.


End file.
